The Rescue of King Gale
by Laura Andrews
Summary: A Narnia Canon Keeper's Tale Thomas Kesdin, a second-level Canon Keeper, is called into an obscure part of canon, where a powerful Mary-Sue is bent on killing the dragon herself, and will stop at nothing to destroy canon. Re-uploaded with separate chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own King Gale, Narnia, or the Lone Islands. I don't even really own the NCK. Just the characters who work for them in this story. All NCK equipment is mine, but you can use them if you like :)**

_Narnia Canon Keepers_

_The Rescue of King Gale_

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Thomas Kesdin pulled out his Canon Alert Phone and pressed 'Talk'.

"Hello?"

"Kesdin," came the familiar voice of the dispatcher. "We need you. It's not major, but it could turn into something serious if we don't deal with it."

"Be right over," Thomas said, taking a last bite of his donut. He turned off the phone and called, "Hey, Jim! Want the rest of my donut?"

"No thanks. You have the cooties. Give it to the dog."

Thomas tossed the donut under the table and heard a smack as the Mary-Sue-Sniffing dog, Ticky, gobbled it up.

"Gotta go," said Thomas, running out the door.

He took the elevator to the third floor and soon found himself at the dispatcher's office. There were several other Canon Keepers in line. The dispatcher was giving out assignments.

"Minor case of Suspian. Try to take them alive if possible. Here is your equipment."

"Edmund/OC. Pretty dangerous. You'd better shoot the OC and spray this on Ed. He's not quite non-Canon yet. He should come to his senses pretty quickly."

After two others, Thomas found himself at the desk.

"Alright, Kesdin, this is rather a strange one," the dispatcher said. "Not your typical Mary Sue story. The author obviously knows something about the books, and has read The Last Battle. This is one about King Gale."

"Ah," said Thomas. "The one who killed the dragon on the Lone Islands."

"Yes. Well, the first two chapters are fine. Just about King Gale. Of course there will be romance, but it's kind of going too far. We're afraid Gale's love interest might end up slaying the dragon herself."

"Uh-oh."

"Yes. Perhaps you can give the story a little nudge back to the right lines. I doubt that Gale's true love is very dangerous..._yet._"

"Ok. What should I bring along?"

"Just your Canon 780 Tranquilizer. Here you go."

Thomas took it and the Inter-Canon transportation device and turned to go.

"Oh, and Kesdin."

"Yes?"

"The true love doesn't necessarily have to be eliminated. Just put in her proper place. King Gale _is_ supposed to kill the dragon. But that's about all we know about him. It's fine if he gets married. It's even fine if she helps him defeat the dragon. The only thing is: don't let her turn into a Mary Sue."

"Righto!" Thomas said, snapping a salute.

He stepped into the Zone not far down the hall and flipped the switch on his transportation device to ON. Then he punched in:

Lone Islands-King Gale.

A moment later he was whirling through darkness, and a few seconds after that he had landed on solid ground.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own Thomas Kesdin, Amy Burke, and probably whoever else you've never heard of who appears in this story. Otherwise, they are all C. S. Lewis's. Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER TWO**

Thomas found himself in a large, bustling town. He was right beside a dock, where a man had just tied his boat and was stepping out. There was a salty tang to the air. People hurried by him, though several gave him strange glances. He looked down at himself.

"I suppose I look pretty strange," he thought, eyeing his blue shirt, which was emblazoned in gold letters with NCK, and his gray suit pants. "To them, anyways."

Going up to the man in the boat, he said, "Hello, sir. Can you tell me where the governor is?"

"Governor?" the man said. "We ain't got no governor."

"But... well, who's in charge?"

"The duke. His manor is that way." The man pointed behind Thomas, and the Canon Keeper looked in that direction."

"Can't see it from here. You'll have to take a boat to Felimath."

"Felimath? I thought hardly anyone lived there."

"Lots of people live there," said the man, irritably.

"Can you take me there?"

"No. Got to take these fish to market."

Thomas thanked the man and walked around the harbor, trying to see if anyone looked like they were about to go out in their boats. Instead, he ran straight into a girl who was running in the opposite direction.

"Oh! Excuse me!" he said.

"Why, I'm dreadfully sorry," she said. "I guess I was just in such a hurry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"You don't look like you're from around here," Thomas said. She was wearing a long denim dress which went past her knees, and a yellow scrunchie in her hair.

"Oh!" she said, looking him over in her turn. "You're a Canon Keeper!"

"H-how'd you know?"

She pointed to her left sleeve, where a small badge read: NCK3.

"What!" he said. "You're a third level Canon Keeper! Where am I, then?"

"Lone Islands," she said. "King Caspian is just about to return with Ramandu's Daughter. I'm here to make sure no one is making any trouble. You know a lot of fangirls are apt to write themselves into a story, and try to sweep Caspian off his feet, even if he is engaged."

"You mean he's not married yet?"

"No. They're going to have the wedding at Cair Paravel. Ramandu is in the ship, too."

"Is that canonical?"

"Well... Lewis didn't say when or where they got married, nor if Ramandu could never leave his island. I guess it's canonical enough. But still, we have to watch out. This is a pretty popular story over in Fan-Fic Land, and if things went wrong, well, let's just say it wouldn't be good. By the way, what are _you_ doing here? I wasn't told I was going to have help."

"No, actually I'm in the wrong time period. I put in the right location and time, but," Thomas shook his transportation device. "Apparently it isn't working properly. I'll have to call in and see what I can do."

"Well, it was nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Thomas. Thomas Kesdin."

"I'm Amy Burke."

They shook hands.

"It was nice to meet you, too. Well, bye."

Thomas turned around and went to a quiet place, where he dialed in the number for headquarters.

"This is Kesdin, calling headquarters. Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear. How can I help you?"

"I'm having some trouble with my transportation device."

"Hang on. I'll connect you with the technician's department."

Thomas waited for a few minutes, and finally he heard a deep voice saying on the other end, "Technician. What's your problem?"

"My 65 Inter-Canon TD must be messed up. It took me to the right place, but the wrong time period."

"Alright. Where are you right now?"

"Lone Islands, umm, not too long after the Dawn Treader came here."

"Hang on. I'll be there in just a minute."

A few minutes later, Thomas saw a burly man with a black beard, dressed in the NCK technician's suit, appear by the docks. He ran over to meet him."Well, let's see," the technician said, taking Thomas' device and looking it over, shaking it up and down and to the side. "Doesn't sound like anything's broken."

He stood for a few minutes, silently examining it, and then took out a screwdriver and took it apart.

"That's strange," he said as he put it back together. "Everything's in working order. I have an idea. Tell it to go to... hmmm. Say, Cair Paravel during the coronation of the Pevensies. I'll follow."

Thomas punched in the location and time, and soon found himself inside Cair Paravel, which he knew from past assignments. The technician appeared a second afterwards, and together they walked down a long hall and into the throne room. It was crowded with animals, centaurs, fauns and other creatures, and there, on the thrones, were the four children. Aslan was just crowning them. Thomas stared in fascination, but the technician shook him.

"We don't have time," he said. "You're on an assignment, right?"

They stepped out of the throne room.

"Well... obviously the device is not broken. I have a feeling that something... or someone, is blocking you from going to that particular time."

Thomas gaped.

"How could they do that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Come back to headquarters with me, and we'll see what can be done. That's not my line of work, so I'll have to find someone who can help."

Thomas punched in: NCK Headquarters. Third Floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own Thomas, the technician, and all the other NCK workers. Nothing else._

**CHAPTER THREE**

Thomas walked down the hall towards a door marked: Lab. Do Not Enter.

He knocked, and it was opened slightly. A short man with a balding head looked out.

"Oh, Kesdin," he said. "Come in."

Thomas entered, and the door was shut behind him. He blinked several times to adjust to the darkness. There were a few dim lights, and he could see all sorts of things on tables, each labeled. Most were weapons and transportation devices, but a few were things he could not recognize.

"Here is where we develop new devices and stuff like that," the man, whose name was Harry, said.

"I've been working on something for you. It should get you around whatever is blocking your entrance to that particular work of fanfic."

He took out something which looked similar to Thomas' transportation device, but much more heavy duty, and with a lot more buttons.

"Here's how you work it," he said. "First you put in your name, then your level. Let's see, you're a second level, right? Ok, and then you program in a password. Here."

Thomas put in a password and handed it back.

"Now, only you can know the password until it's reset or taken off. And this right here should make it where you can approach invisibly and silently. It _should_. If not, I'll have to fiddle around with it a little more. And then you put in the location and time you want to go to, and you're all set. Here you go."

Thomas took the device, weighing it in his hand. It was about twice as heavy as his regular one.

"Well, may the Lion be with you," said Harry, shaking Thomas' hand. "Go out into the Zone and try it out."

Thomas stepped into the Zone and punched in: Lone Islands. King Gale.

He felt very dizzy as he whirled through darkness, much more dizzy than he usually did when being transported. He thought,

"Something must be trying desperately to keep everyone out. That's why I feel so weird."

At last he came to a stop, so suddenly that he lost his balance and fell over.

"Now," he said out loud. "I need to find something to cover up my identity as a Canon Keeper. But first, I'd better call in and tell them I'm here."

"Kesdin, calling headquarters. Do you read me?"

He waited for a few seconds, but heard nothing.

"Do you read me?"

A crackling noise came through, but nothing more.

"Curses," Thomas said, as he switched the phone off. "This may turn out to be more serious than we thought. And now I can't even call in to get help or advice. I'm on my own, I guess."

As he put his phone away, he noticed where he was standing. He was once more in Narrowhaven, by the dockside, but it was completely deserted. As he looked around him, he saw scorched pavement and burned buildings.

"Come on, King Gale," he muttered. "Any time now."

Suddenly, off in the distance, he saw a burst of flame, followed by several more, and then a great shape rising up into the air, flying slowly towards him.

"Great," he moaned. "If that author keeps King Gale from arriving, I might have to kill the dragon myself. Where is everybody?"

He fingered his Sue tranquilizer, and wondered if it would work on a dragon.

"Probably not. Oh, that must be the king's ship!"

A large and magnificent vessel was sailing slowly towards the Lone Islands, rowing against the wind. As it pulled into the harbor, Thomas ran to meet it. First to step off the ship was a tall girl, dressed in a sky blue dress with sparkling sleeves and collar. Her eyes were a vivid green.

"She must be wearing contacts," thought Thomas in disgust. "Where's the king?"

"Oh, hello!" the girl said, in a slightly giggly voice. "I was just telling Gale here that it's a wonderful day for sailing. Where is everybody?"

Thomas stood with his mouth open. She was already on a first name basis... _with the king!_ At last he realized how foolish he looked and said,

"I don't know where everybody is, actually. Are you from Narnia?"

"Well, no. I've just come from Canada. I doubt you know what that is..."

She suddenly broke off as she noticed his shirt and the insignia on it.

"NCK," she said. "They did say to watch out for that. What are you?"

Thomas thought fast.

"NCK?" he laughed. "Oh, well, um..."

He was saved by King Gale, who walked down the gangplank, hand on hilt. He looked rather giddy, and at first Thomas wondered if he had been drinking.

"It's just what a fanfic author like _this_ would do," he thought. Aloud, he said, "Your majesty!" and bowed.

The king hardly acknowledged him, but in an instant was standing by the girl (Thomas could not think of her as anything but a Sue).

"My darling," he said. "Dost you see yonder dragon alightest uponest the ground?"

"Something's fishy here," said Thomas. "That fake talking. Grrr. Why can't people just leave well enough alone?"

He got his tranquilizer ready, and was about to aim it at the Sue when she jumped out of the way and grabbed King Gale's sword out of the sheath.

"Stop her!" shouted Thomas. "Your majesty, _you_ are supposed to kill the dragon! C. S. Lewis said so!"

"Whatest is that that thee sayest to I?" asked the king foolishly, watching as his "darling" ran towards the dragon, sword in hand.

As she ran, she yelled,

"Haaaaaaaaaa! Foul dragon! I wilt kill thou for my true love!"

Thomas flew towards her and grabbed her arm.

"Stop!" he said. "The king is supposed to kill it!"

"Says who?" she asked. "Let go!"

"Lewis said so!" gasped Thomas, trying to wrest the sword from her. "Give me that sword!"Suddenly, she drew herself up and said,

"_Now_ I know who you are! I was warned of you! You are... NCK! The scourge of the freethinkers and, and, of people who want to have fun. Let me warn you, young man: I have unimaginable powers! I am..."

"A Mary-Sue!" finished Thomas. "But I doubt you can match me. I have this."

He aimed his tranquilizer at her and pulled the trigger. It jammed, and the Mary-Sue laughed a long, giggly, pink, Mary-Sue laugh, and turned to face the dragon...


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Why do we have to keep going through this? I thought I already told you: I don't own King Gale, Lone Islands, Narrowhaven, blah blah blah. I __do __own Thomas, the Mary Sue, and the tranquilizer gun, so on and so forth._

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Thomas threw his tranquilizer down, muttering under his breath about,

"Malicious Sues and stupid guns that probably weren't even checked before being handed out."

He lit out after the Sue again and caught her arm. The dragon was just sitting there, watching them. At any moment, it might blast them with fire.

"Stop it!" Thomas said in desperation. "Why do you enjoy ruining stuff from Lewis' stories?"

She turned a glittery smile on him, her full Sue-dom revealed by now, and said,

"Cuz it's funny."

"If I had my Sue-Sploder Gun," said Thomas, grinding his teeth as he struggled to take the sword from the Sue.

"If you had whatever you're talking about, I would jam it, too," she said, grinning evilly and Sue-ishly.

"Hey, dragon!" shouted Thomas, remembering Reepicheep's words to Dragon Eustace. "Do you understand speech?"

The dragon just looked at him.

"Do you speak?"

"Well, it's idle to ask your business, but... just breathe fire on this Sue, please!"

The dragon blinked lazily, then opened its mouth. Thomas did not let go of the Mary-Sue.

"This is it," he thought. "I'm going to die right along side her, and probably my body will be splattered with pink glitter. Ugh. And no one will ever know what's happened to me. Well, I'll have died in the line of duty, and rid the world of another horrible Mary-Sue."

He reached for his phone one last time, and in so doing, touched his transportation device. The Sue had almost wrenched free again, and did not notice as he brought the device up, over her head, and then (he looked away as he did it), brought it smashing down on her head. She fell to the ground, but was not unconscious.

"My author will destroy you!" she shrieked.

Thomas jumped out of the way. It had all only taken about two seconds. The dragon was getting ready to breathe fire. He snatched the sword off the ground and ran as hard as he could towards King Gale, who was watching in a stupefied state at the goings on. Before he had reached him, he heard a roar, and then a crackle. He turned around and saw the Sue just going up in flames. The flames turned to pink fire, and glitter flew everywhere.

The blast knocked him off his feet, and everything went whirling round and round and round.

When at last he got to his feet again, King Gale was taking the sword from his hand. The foolishness had gone out of his face, and his eyes were bright and clear.

"On guard, foul dragon!" he cried. "No longer shalt thou terrorize the people of this island."

"I have to watch this before going home," thought Thomas, sitting down on the gangplank, along with the crew of the ship, who had watched in amazement everything that had been happening.

It was a fight well worth watching, and of course, the outcome was that the dragon lay dead at the king's feet. As soon as he saw that the fight was over, Thomas left, and soon found himself once again on the third floor of the NCK headquarters. A coffee shop was nearby, and he went there and sat down heavily. He was worn out. Suddenly, he heard a voice at his elbow.

"Thomas Kesdin?" it said.

He looked up, and saw Amy Burke.

"Hi, Amy," he said.

"You look tired," said Amy, sitting down across from him. "Have you ordered anything to eat or drink?"

"Yeah. It's coming up. That was worse than I thought it would be. What about your assignment?"

"It's over. Nothing happened on the Lone Islands, and someone else took over when they left. They got to travel on the Dawn Treader, too. I was green with envy."

When Thomas' coffee and donuts came, he told Amy about his adventures. Afterwards, when the higher ups read his report, they had him called into the office. It was marked: Authorized Personnel Only.

"Well, well, Kesdin," said the chief. "It looks like you are going to be promoted to 3rd level. Congratulations."

**THE END**


End file.
